With the widespread application of smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, intelligent glasses, smart watches, and so on, people are surrounded by increasingly more intelligent user equipments. At the same time, corresponding applications are rapidly increasing. Therefore, for a great number of applications, a notification needs to be pushed to a user with the help of a push (PUSH) service, so as to proactively bring new information relevant to an application to the user, thereby adding an association between the application and the user. Because a specification of each device varies, and an applicable occasion also varies, a condition of using a device or an application by people also varies.
In the prior art, if a user installs the same application on multiple user equipments, two main methods for pushing a notification exist: one is that, the user can log in to the same application only on one user equipment at the same moment, and a notification server can send a notification only to a user equipment on which the application is in a login state; and the other one is that, the user can log in to the same application on multiple user equipments at the same moment, and a notification server pushes a notification to each user equipment on which the application is in a login state. However, the application being in the login state does not mean that the user is using the application, and an objective of sending a notification by a corresponding server is to enable the user to see the notification. The foregoing method for pushing a notification may make the user miss seeing or repeatedly see the pushed notification; therefore, the flexibility of pushing a notification is low and user experience is poor.